Examen de admisión
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Tragó grueso y se frotó las manos en su falda para secar un sudor inexistente, los nervios la carcomían... Se acomodó, ridículamente, su vestuario. 'Como si se fuera a fijar en eso' pensó./ Two-Shot! Kakashi Hatake, el decano más estricto jamás conocido… Ese era su amante, un hombre celoso, posesivo, dominante, estupendo, gentil, sexy, hermoso. Ella lo amaba.
1. Chapter 1

_No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!_

_Volví mis amores, con otro de los One-shots que prometí... Vale. vale, se que es tarde y todo lo demás pero vale la pena leerlo._

_Así que calienten motores y desconecten el celu mientras lo leen!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así, Kakashi no saldría de mi cuarto *Pervertida*_

_¡Disfruten de su lectura!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

La universidad Konoha era una de las más aclamadas en todo Tokio.

Los chicos que entraban, salían como profesionales hechos y derechos, con varias ofertas de empleo, podría decirse que casi tenían su vida profesional resuelta.

Todos los años aplicaban dos mil estudiantes, de los cuales, solo los que tenían mejor promedio y se consideraban aptos, y tal vez con un poco de suerte, lograban entrar a la prestigiosa universidad. Lo que dejaba reducido el grupo de dos mil a digamos, unos doscientos o trescientos.

Y Sakura Haruno es uno de esos doscientos...

Bien, no está aceptada oficialmente, pero para eso esta aquí hoy. En el pie de la puerta de la inmensa estructura que hace de universidad. '_Eso_' era horripilantemente enorme, pero sorprendentemente moderno, así que con un suspiro de resignación atravesó la gigantesca puerta de cristal.

Sakura quería estudiar Administración de Empresas, ya que su padre era un magnate de los negocios y tenía más de veinte empresas propias y era socio en otras quince, si bien llevaban una vida fenomenal, el peso que cargaba su padre era grande... Por eso ella opto por esta carrera, además, al ser hija única de Takeshi Haruno, heredaría todas sus responsabilidades y tendría que continuar el legado de su padre. No pensaba decepcionarlo y también le gustaba esa área.

Entró a la gran estancia principal, se veían unas escaleras, chicos hablando de cosas triviales, unas chicas cotilleando mientras la miraban con curiosidad y algunos muchachos con deseo y lujuria.

Sonrió ante esto último.

En su casa podía ser una niña buena, virginal y pura, pero cuando salía de fiesta parecía el diablo en persona. Ha tenido sexo con mas hombres -y algunas mujeres- de los que puede contar, ha bebido mas de lo recomendable para alguien de 18 años, ha ido a las fiestas más salvajes y calientes del momento y lo mejor era que sus padres no se enteraban de nada.

Si bien era consiente que su cuerpo atraía miradas, ella más que esconderlo o mostrar algún tipo de pudor, lo exhibía. Llevaba puesta una minifalda escocesa a cuadros rojos y rosa claro, y una blusa blanca que se transparentaba un poco dejando ver el sujetador negro de encaje que contrastaba con sus blancos pechos, e infaltablemente sus queridos tacones de 15 cm. Su cabello rosa pálido estaba recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba escapar uno que otro mechón de pelo que caían grácilmente sobre su rostro, sus mejillas tenían su rubor natural -al ser de piel muy blanca- sus gruesos labios portaban una fina capa de brillo. Pero la mayor atracción de su rostro eran sus grandes ojos color verde jade a los cuales enmarcaban unas largas pestañas.

Orgullosa por llamar la atención, se dirigió con paso seguro hasta la oficina de Orientación y Secretaria.

Al llegar, una señora bajita con gafas y pelo medio gris la atendió con una sonrisa amable.

-Buen día jovencita, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-

-Eh, verá, vengo a hablar con el decano de administración- susurro tímidamente.

-¿Tienes cita?-

La pelirosa asintió y la mujer tecleó algo rápidamente en su ordenador, confirmando lo que Sakura decía.

-¿Sakura Haruno?- la ojijade volvió a asentir y la mujer continuó -Bien, el señor Hatake la espera en su oficina, solo salga y continúe derecho por el pasillo, luego gire a la derecha y se encontrara de frente con la puerta que tiene en una placa el nombre del decano Kakashi.- mientras Sakura retenía la información, la mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara sobre el escritorio -El decano es una persona muy estricta pero justa, téngale un poco de paciencia y actúe con astucia... Estoy segura que entrara en la facultad.- culminó con otra cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias- susurró y se encaminó hacia donde le dijo la mujer.

-¡Que tengas suertes mi niña!- exclamó alegre, tratando de contagiarle el ánimo a la pelirosa.

Algo había llegado a escuchar sobre ese tal Hatake Kakashi, alto, de figura imponente, estricto -algunos consideraban que estaría mejor de sargento en el ejército y no como decano de una facultad-, musculoso, apenas 24 años de edad -todo un genio-, sin esposa ni compromisos serios, cuerpo de infarto y cara de Dios Griego... Pero las palabras que lograban describirlo a la perfección eran: obseso del control.

Salió de su ensoñación al casi chocar con la puerta que le había indicado la secretaria.

_**'Kakashi Hatake'**_

_**'Decano'**_

Tragó grueso y se frotó las manos en su falda para secar un sudor inexistente, los nervios la carcomían... Se acomodó, ridículamente, su vestuario.

_'Como si se fuera a fijar en eso'_ pensó.

Tomo aire y levantó la mano derecha, golpeó dos veces la puerta y al instante una voz profunda y masculina se escuchó del otro lado.

-Adelante-

Oh-Dios-Mío... Que voz la que se carga este hombre, era de esas de las que te recorren entera y terminan justo en tu entrepierna, provocando una humedad muy incómoda.

Abrió la puerta de madera oscura con un sutil chirrido y observó rápidamente la oficina.

Era espaciosa, sin ventanas, las paredes de color azul medio mientras que el piso era de cerámica blanca con detalles dorados. A la izquierda había varios estantes con libros, archivadores y cosas por el estilo, a la derecha, unos muebles pequeños con una mesita en el centro, en la pared colgaban varias condecoraciones, agradecimientos y títulos, todos dirigidos a Hatake. En el medio de la gran oficina descansaba un enorme escritorio de madera oscura, un ordenador último modelo, varios papeles. Frente al escritorio había dos sillas que parecían bastante cómodas y combinaban perfectamente con el lugar. Luego, detrás del escritorio, estaba un Dios, un Adonis, un pecado hecho hombre, su mirada oscura la perforaba y su cara... ¡Oh Dios! Su cara, era la perfección. Tez pálida, labios carnosos, ojos perfectamente negros, mentón cuadrado, pelo gris.

_'¿Pelo gris?'_

Este hombre era joven, tal vez un perfecto amante. ¿Por que su pelo era gris?

-Señorita Haruno-

Su voz grave resonó hasta en el lugar mas remoto de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

La pelirosa volvió su mirada hasta sus ojos, esos que ella juraba le leían hasta el alma.

-Tome asiento por favor-

Si sigue hablando, Sakura tendrá una combustión espontánea.

Sakura se dirigió hasta una de las sillas que había frente al hombre y se sentó obediente.

Kakashi la observó en todo momento, al entrar a su oficina su aroma a cerezas impacto de lleno contra su nariz, y al asomarse por la puerta una alarma dentro de su cabeza se encendió... Esta chica le traería muchos problemas y a él no le gustaban esos problemas.

Sus largas y torneadas piernas parecían infinitas, su pequeña cintura quedaba escondida debido a la prenda holgada que debía funcionar de blusa. Sus pechos resaltaban y su cara de no romper un plato lo excitaron inmediatamente.

_'Es una alumna, compórtate'_ se recriminó el ojinegro mentalmente.

-Bien señorita Haruno, ¿seria tan amable de decirme el por que de su visita?-

Sakura fijó sus ojos jades en los profundos de él, y se arrepintió casi al momento. Este hombre la ponía más nerviosa que cualquier otro con el que haya estado.

-Bi-bien- casi se abofetea por tartamudear tan estúpidamente, inhalo una bocanada de aire y se aclaro la garganta -Bien señor Hatake, me gustaría que me considerara una posible alumna para el área de Administración. Es una de mis favoritas, junto con Ingeniería y Química-

Casi podía llorar de la emoción, dijo todo eso sin tartamudear o tirársele encima para follárselo ahí mismo.

-¿Administración?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre -Nunca pensé que una señorita de su... Categoría, se interesara en esa área-

Sakura se ofendió, valla si lo hizo, lo que tenía el hombre de bueno lo tenia de engreído.

_'Carbón'_ pensó enojada.

-Pues fíjese que si... Esta señorita que ve acá- se señaló con la mano -Desea fervientemente estudiar Administración- dijo desafiante, mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo.

_'Sexy'_ pensó Hatake, nunca nadie le había hablado así. Y eso aumentó otro poco su estado de admiración por la chica.

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención ofenderla. Pero la mayoría de las jovencitas... Elegantes, quieren estudiar es Diseño de Modas-

-Pues seré elegante pero no tonta-

Este pequeño juego lo estaba excitando más de lo que debería. Tenía que sacar a esta pelirosa de su oficina e ir a un bar a buscar una mujer con la cual descargarse.

Kakashi carraspeó y se centro en el informe escolar de Sakura. Tenía excelentes notas, buen comportamiento, hizo trabajo benéfico, fue capitana de las porristas, del club de ciencias y del club de baile. Sabía que su padre era Takeshi Haruno, lo que quiere decir que era de buena familia, parecía que todo estaba perfecto... Parecía.

Sakura observaba atentamente los gestos del hombre, al parecer estaba sorprendido al leer su informe, solo esperaba que '_ESA'_ situación que ocurrió hace dos años no estuviera allí.

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Si?-

-Dice aquí que tienes una suspensión por tres días- Oh mierda, si estaba -¿Puedes decirme por que?-

-Vera señor Kakashi- se sonrojó hasta las raíces de los cabellos, era tan vergonzoso decírselo a él -No es un tema del cual me gustaría hablar, es demasiado personal.-

Kakashi la miró divertido, le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, por lo que llevó el juego un nivel más arriba. Se levantó de su cómoda silla y rodeó su gran escritorio hasta quedar frente a Sakura, allí, se volvió a sentar, esta vez sobre el escritorio y continuó hablando.

-Señorita Haruno, como podrá darse cuenta, esta universidad es una de las mejores en todo Tokio. Las personas que entran aquí, salen como profesionales, por lo tanto, ¿No cree usted que yo debería saber en que pasos andan los alumnos que voy a aceptar en esta institución?-

Oh santo cielo... ¿De verdad le tendría que explicar eso?

-¿Se-seguro que es nece-necesario?- balbuceó, más roja que un tomate.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco por la actitud tímida que presentaba de repente, pero, picado por el bichito de la curiosidad, insistía en saber el por que se ponía así.

-Si, completamente- dijo firme.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa y casi puede jurar que escucho un gruñido ahogado proveniente del decano.

-Bi-bien... Pero luego no diga que no trate de evitar el tema-

Con un profundo suspiro, Sakura inicio su relato.

-Estaba en mi ultimo año de instituto, era un lunes, la noche pasada me había escapado a una fiesta...-Sonrió al recordarlo- No dure demasiado allí en ese lugar, pero estuve lo suficiente como para que mi ex-novio y yo _"jugáramos"_ un poco, sin llegar a finalizar nada. ¿Entiende?-

Si antes se estaba excitando, ahora estaba seguro que no aguantaría hasta la noche en el bar para buscar una mujer y "desahogarse" como es debido... Asintió "Concentrado" en el relato y Sakura prosiguió.

-Bien, fuimos interrumpidos y no terminamos nada. Me fui a mi casa con un calentón demasiado fuerte, me duche con agua fría y me acosté a dormir... Al día siguiente... -Se aclaró la garganta, esta era la parte mas vergonzosa -Seguía igual, o más, caliente y pues, encontré a mi ex-novio en uno de los descansos, lo arrastre al baño y le metí seguro. Allí empezamos lo de la noche anterior, pero por lástima, al terminar todo satisfactoriamente, afuera nos esperaban el director y una señora de limpieza... Al parecer, fuimos muy ruidosos y ella nos escuchó. Nos expulsaron por tres días y por eso aparece en mi informe-

Kakashi juraba que si abría la boca se le saldría la saliva. Eso fue tan excitante que era difícil no notar su miembro hinchado a través de la tela del pantalón.

-Bien señorita Sakura, me alegro que halla compartido eso conmigo - Su voz estaba claramente más ronca de lo normal y en sus ojos se vislumbraba lujuria y deseo. -Pero me temo que no se si es apta para ingresar a Konoha, ¿Que diría usted ante eso?-

Sakura se sintió decepcionada, pero ya sabía lo que debía hacer para que Kakashi cambiara de opinión. Se levantó de la cómoda silla y le susurro al oído.

-¿Seguro que no puede aceptarme?-

-Si, se-seguro- titubeó Kakashi, la mano de la pelirosa estaba en su muslo, a través de la fina tela del pantalón negro de vestir se colaba el calor que despedía su pequeña mano. Además, esa pequeña mano estaba demasiado cerca del 'pequeño' problema que había en sus pantalones.

-¡Oh! Es una pena...- refutó divertida Sakura. Sabía lo que causaba en los hombres, y la mayoría de las veces lo utilizaba a su favor, como cuando le hacia falta una buena follada. Y realmente, el decano parecía un excelente amante por sus movimientos fluidos y seguros. Con el tiempo, ella había aprendido a reconocer quien sería buen amante de turno y quien no.

Y definitivamente Kakashi estaría en su lista de _'chicos malos, pero muy buenos'_

Sakura fue subiendo lentamente su mano por el pantalón del decano, que jadeaba en busca de aire. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el tamaño del pene de Kakashi. Él sonrió con suficiencia al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó con arrogancia.

_-Valla tipo-_ pensó Sakura.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Kakashi al sentir como Sakura apretaba su miembro maliciosamente, enviándole miles de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

-Calladito te ves mas bonito- masculló la chica entre dientes mientras se encargaba de liberar el hinchado miembro del hombre. Un suspiro de alivio fue lo que brotó desde sus adentros cuando dejo de sentir la prisión de tela, seguido de un gemido cuando lo introdujo de repente en su boca.

Kakashi por reflejos, alzó la cadera un poco al sentir la cálida y húmeda boca rodearle. Sakura empezó un vaivén tortuosamente lento, disfrutando de la ocasión... Si ya no se volvía a repetir esto -Rezaba por que si lo repitieran algún día- ella iba a disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último polvo de su vida.

-Más- rogó con esa simple palabra, tentado a acercar sus manos a la cabeza femenina y guiarla. Pero haciendo gala de su autocontrol -casi inexistente- las mantuvo sobre el borde del escritorio apretando fuertemente cada vez que llegaba al fondo de la garganta de Sakura, dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos en ocasiones.

-¿Más que?- sacó completamente el miembro de su boca con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Más... rápido- medio jadeó Kakashi, que Sakura lo siguiera masturbando tan deliciosamente como lo estaba haciendo no le ayudaba en nada.

-Como quieras- dijo e introdujo nuevamente el pene de Kakashi en su boca mientras masajeaba un poco los testículos. Aumentando gradualmente la velocidad en la que se movía.

Succionó, besó, lamió y hasta mordió el largo miembro.

-Sa...Sakura me ve-vengo- trató de levantarla.

-Déjate ir- susurró y mordió levemente la punta del hinchado pene.

Eso fue el detonante del mejor orgasmo que el peligris haya disfrutado jamás. Sintió como sus sentidos se amplificaron a un nivel alarmante, su mente se nublo y de su boca salió un gemido muy fuerte-Probablemente el mayor que haya dejado salir estando con una mujer- mientras Sakura tomaba todo su semen.

Ella se mostraba feliz, sabía que con eso era seguro que entraría a la universidad. Pero estaba más caliente que un horno encendido, juraría que su temperatura había subido unos 10 grados desde que entró a la oficina de este hombre.

-¿Podría reconsiderarlo?- preguntó.

-No... Aún no- respondió un jadeante Kakashi.

Sakura iba a protestar, a preguntar el por que, pero unos húmedos y cálidos labios se estamparon contra los de ella y no le dio tiempo a nada. Los labios del hombre se movían con maestría y ella trataba de llevar el mismo ritmo. Kakashi atrapó el labio inferior de Sakura entre sus dientes y paso la punta de su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. La pelirosa no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió su boca en una clara invitación. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos terminando en su parte más necesitada en esos momentos, sus entrepiernas.

Sakura iba desabotonando la camisa blanca que todavía cubría al hombre mientras que Kakashi se ocupaba de bajar su minifalda y sacarle la blusa.

De un momento a otro, Sakura se vio sobre el escritorio, solamente con sus bragas puestas y con Kakashi mordiendo, succionando y pellizcando sus, ya muy sensibles, pezones mientras ella se mordía el labio para no gemir.

Kakashi por su parte, estaba bastante entretenido en su tarea con los suculentos pechos de Sakura, en el derecho estaba su boca y en el izquierdo una de sus manos... Pero su aroma, el olor de la excitación de Sakura lo tenía atontado. Jamás en su vida deseo probar a alguien tanto como ahora.

Fue bajando poco a poco de sus pechos hasta su estomago y vientre, donde se entretuvo con las cosquillas que le producía a Sakura su boca. Bajo otro poco y se encontró con la braga que iba a juego con el sujetador.

-¿Te gusta mucho?- dijo con voz ronca.

Sakura no entendió su pregunta, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia Kakashi, supo que estaba hablando de sus bragas.

-Si, son mis favori... ¡Kakashi!- grito al ver que las rompió de un solo jalón -¡Ahora me tendrás que comprar otras!-

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, estúpidamente sexy y empezó a besar la parte interna de los muslos femeninos.

-Te comprare todas las que quieras-

Sakura gimió como respuesta y estaba ansiosa al saber que faltaba poco para que Kakashi la liberara... Pero el tenia otros planes.

Cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar a su centro, desviaba estratégicamente su boca y lo evitaba por todos los medios.

-P-por fa-favor…- medio gimió Sakura y tironeo suavemente los cabellos grises.

A Kakashi se le escapo un gemido ronco al escuchar la suplica y sentir el suave jalón de sus cabellos.

-Como ordenes.- dijo, y directamente fue hasta su centro, lamiendo y succionando su hinchado clítoris.

Sakura agonizaba del placer, tenía su cabeza hacia atrás y una de sus manos firmemente apoyada en el escritorio mientras la otra estaba en la cabeza de su, ahora, amante... Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente, por eso cuando introdujo dos de sus largos dedos dentro de Sakura, ella explotó en miles de pedacitos y lanzo un grito -que estaba seguro que de no ser por que su oficina estaba lejos de todo tipo de curiosos, los habrían escuchado- que se componía del nombre de Kakashi.

Ese fue el momento en que todo control sobre su cuerpo desapareció.

Sakura se había recostado en el gran escritorio para recuperar el aliento perdido debido a su maravilloso orgasmo, cuando sintió el peso de Kakashi sobre ella, sus labios sobre su cuello y la punta de su miembro torturando su clítoris.

Kakashi se dirigió hasta sus labios y entró en ella de una sola estocada, ahogaron un grito placentero en la boca del otro y comenzaron un lento vaivén.

-Eres...tan...Oh...estrecha- susurró en su oído Kakashi aumentando la profundidad de sus embestidas.

-Más... P-por favor, m-más rápido- rogaba Sakura mientras ella misma tironeaba de sus pezones.

Kakashi gruño ante la vista y embistió contra ella mas fuerte, llegando más profundo, tocando un nuevo punto que jamás había sentido antes.

-¡Mierda!-gimió la chica.

-¿Ahí?- preguntó y volvió a embestir como lo había hecho, ganándose un grito por parte de Sakura.

Sus movimientos eran lentos pero profundos, cada uno disfrutando al máximo del otro, con cada embestida se acercaban más al orgasmo.

-Ya...casi- jadeó Sakura.

-Yo también-

Y con tres embestidas más disfrutaron del mejor clímax jamás experimentado. Subieron de la mano al 7mo cielo, ese fue su Nirvana, vieron fuegos artificiales bajo sus párpados cerrados... Y eso era decir poco.

Kakashi se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Sakura y ésta, por inercia, acarició sus cabellos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sonrieron de manera cómplice y comenzaron a vestirse al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Y bien, decano?- preguntó Sakura con su mejor cara de niña buena.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Esta universidad estará encantada de tener una alumna tan _sobresaliente _como usted, señorita Haruno.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y se levantó coqueta de la silla. Se encaminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Gracias...-

-Sakura- la aludida volteó y se perdió en esa sonrisa picara -Mañana te quiero ver en mi oficina a las 10am, para tratar unos _asuntos escolares_. Se puntual-

Si bien Hatake no era de los de acostarse con sus alumna, ella podría ser una excepción. Quien sabe, quizá surja algo más de estos encuentros casuales... Él tenía una corazonada que así sería. Y si de algo estaba seguro era que NUNCA se equivocaba.

-A las 10am, decano- Sakura le guiño el ojo y salió de la oficina.

Total tendrían varios años hasta que Sakura se graduara... Solo esperaba repetirlo una y otra y otra vez durante todo ese tiempo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Es totalmente imposible, lo sé, pero..._

_¿Quien no desearía un decano así?_

_Por supuesto que yo mataría por uno._

_¿Que les ha parecido la historia? ¿Se merece un Review? (Mira que son gratis eh!)_

_Besos, nos leemos en la próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicas, me tienen que amar! Ya que me pidieron conti, aquí se las traigo para que no digan que soy mala.**_

_**Tengo varios días libres así que primero va esto y luego publicaré un two-shot que estoy traduciendo!**_

_**Espero que esta continuacion sea de su agrado **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... Aunque no me molestaría que me prestara a Kakashi-sensei una semana o tal vez dos.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sus caderas chocaban constantemente en la danza más antigua que pudiera existir. Sus gemidos iban en aumento y su respiración se cortaba más y más con el paso de los segundos.

Con un gemido agudo y un gruñido ronco, ambos amantes se dejaron caer en una espiral profunda de relajación y calma.

El hombre peligris atrajo a su novia pelirosa por la cintura, pegando se pequeña espalda a su amplio pecho masculino.

-Felicitaciones por graduarte- besó tiernamente su mejilla sonrojada. –Te amo-

Sakura sonrió como una estúpida adolescente enamorada.

-Gracias. Te amo más-

Se acomodaron y durmieron pacíficamente uno junto con el otro.

.

Kakashi Hatake, el decano más estricto jamás conocido… Ese era su amante, un hombre celoso, posesivo, dominante, estupendo, gentil, sexy, hermoso, y muchos adjetivos melosos. Ella lo amaba, si, con el tiempo lo había llegado a amar.

¿Y como no?

Es decir, se ven en la oficina del decano 3 veces por semana por que Sakura se mete en "Problemas" y él, amablemente, ofreció ser su guía y tutor durante su carrera universitaria.

Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes se veían sin falta para una extraordinaria sesión de sexo. A veces, cuando tenían muchas ganas y no se aguantaban hasta uno de esos días, simplemente buscaban al otro y se encerraban en el primer salón, sala o armario que estuviera disponible.

Lo hicieron cuatro veces en el armario del conserje que se encuentra en el segundo piso, tres en el aula de Administración, dos en los baños de mujeres y cinco en los de hombres. Cualquiera diría que no tienen suficiente uno del otro. Y es por que es así.

El primer semestre de la carrera de Administración fue lo máximo, Sakura tenía sexo casi todos los días con Kakashi y de paso la ayudaba en alguna que otra tarea pendiente.

.

Kakashi pasó el primer semestre contento, su cambio de humor era evidente para todo el mundo. Muchas personas le preguntaban el por que del repentino cambio y él solo respondía:

"Solo encontré el amor, y espero que ella se de cuenta pronto"

Luego sonreía como adolescente y continuaba con su camino.

Desde luego, y para no perder el hábito de controlar las cosas, había impuesto un par de reglas en su relación con Sakura:

-Nada de otros amantes mientras estuviera con él. No quería probar la saliva de otros hombres. Además, el solo pensar que tocarían a su pelirosa le hacía hervir la sangre.

-No decírselo a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

Principalmente eran esas dos las únicas y más importantes. De vez en cuando se ponía romántico y enviaba una rosa a su casillero o una caja de chocolates a su departamento (En el cual había estado con la pelirosa ya varias veces. Y no "hablando" precisamente)

Pequeños detalles con los que iría enamorándola de a poco.

.

-Más… más rápido- jadeó y Kakashi aumentó sus embestidas.

-¿Así?-

-Siii- gritó sin pudor. Total, si a los vecinos no les gustaba pues que se mudaran y listo.

Kakashi acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Ya son seis meses- susurró cerca de sus labios.

Luego los unió, con tanta pasión y emoción que Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla sonrojada.

-Te amo- ronroneó Sakura al momento de sentir un orgasmo explosivo.

Kakashi se tensó un momento ante la confesión de la mujer, luego sonrió ampliamente y bombeó dos veces más antes de llegar a la cima con un siseo abandonando sus labios.

Calló exhausto sobre ella y sentía su corazón desbordar de alegría.

-También te amo- besó el valle de sus pechos y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Sakura, quien lo miraba con adoración, amor y ternura.

.

Desde ese día las cosas fueron mejor.

Sus encuentros eran más seguidos y emocionantes. Una vez casi los atrapa Tsuki, una de las mujeres de limpieza, en el closet del primer piso. Si no fuera por que Kakashi tapó la boca de Sakura antes de que ella empezara a reírse como loca, los habría descubierto.

Esta relación era peligrosa y hacía que la adrenalina corriera constantemente por sus venas. Ambos sabían que esto estaba prohibido, a ella la podría expulsar y a él despedir. Aún así no les importaba.

Sakura era su vida y él era la de ella, lo sabían. Uno sin el otro no funcionaría como ahora.

Pasaron los años, rumores sobre ellos se esparcían como la gripe. Por supuesto nunca nadie confirmó nada.

Sakura aceptaba salir con uno que otro pretendiente, solo para guardar apariencias. Nunca hubo un beso, una caricia o un gesto de afecto hacia esos chicos. Pero no había forma de que Kakashi y sus irracionales celos lo comprendieran… Por eso cada vez que Sakura salía en plan de cita, sabía que le esperaría un castigo al día siguiente. Y eso la excitaba más de lo que debería.

.

¡Plasf!

Una nalgada y un gemido de placer resonaron por toda la habitación.

-Eres una niña mala, Sakura-chan- acarició suavemente la piel enrojecida -¿Cuántas veces tendré que castigarte por salir sin mi permiso?- otra nalgada.

Sakura permanecía atada de las manos, arrodillada en la cama con su trasero al aire y su torso reclinado hacia adelante.

La típica posición de perrito.

-P-perdón a-amo-

¡Plasf!

-No creo Sakura, ya van muchas veces que pasa esto-

Acariciaba de nuevo la suave piel al mismo tiempo que pasaba la punta de su hinchado miembro por el clítoris de la mujer.

-P-por favor-

-¿Qué Sakura?-

Se detuvo justo en su entrada e inclinó el torso hacia la espalda de ella. Acercó su boca hasta su oído y mordió el lóbulo.

-¿Quieres que te folle ya?- ronroneó.

-Si, p-por favor amo-

-¿Has aprendido tu lección?-

-¡Sii! Solo haz-lo-

Y con un movimiento ágil y fluido entró en ella, lanzando un grito mudo.

.

¡Oh Dios! Su novia era tan sexy.

Esa cara de inocencia junto con ese cuerpo de infarto era mucho para su pobre cabeza.

Más de una vez tuvo que alejar a tipos como Genma, solo se acercaban para manosear a SU pelirosa. Una vez le vio en un apuro de ese tipo y le gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo –sin importarle quien lo escuchara-

"¡Sakura, te quiero en mi oficina YA!"

Su escalofriante tono de voz asustó a toda persona que pasaba por allí y un suspiro de alivio brotó del pecho femenino.

Mientras los estudiantes la veían pasar como un condenado cuando va a la cámara de torturas, solo podían pensar o murmurar cosas como:

"Pobre chica"

"Seguro que la expulsan"

"Tremendo lío se debe haber metido"

Y cosas así… Nada más alejado de la realidad.

.

El día en que casi se les fue todo a la basura fue cuando cumplían exactamente 3 años de novios –a escondidas- Sakura había llegado temprano a la oficina de Kakashi solo con lencería provocativa y un abrigo encima. Se recostó en el sofá y empezó a tocarse por encima de la escasa tela mientras esperaba que su hombre llegara.

A Kakashi casi le da un infarto al abrir la puerta de su oficina y encontrar tremendo espectáculo de bienvenida.

Sakura con una mano dentro de sus bragas, su cara sonrojada y su otra mano pellizcando sus pezones.

¡Ahora si que amaba, idolatraba y adoraba a su queridísima novia!

No es necesario decir que Sakura faltó a las primeras dos clases de ese día, alegando dolores menstruales y con el permiso de Kakashi que confirmaban su ausencia.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, ambos fueron a la cafetería. Por caminos separados, claro está. Sakura estaba un poco despeinada y seguía sonrojada mientras que Kakashi llevaba torcida su corbata y su camisa toda arrugada.

Era de esperarse que las personas sospecharan algo, aunque no sabían si contribuirle a Kakashi una amante de turno debido a su vestimenta y a Sakura una fiebre temporal debido a su sonrojo.

.

Los días pasaron, Sakura estaba cada vez más y más ansiosa por poder salir a la calle tomada de la mano con Kakashi, abrazarlo y besarlo en público sin que se arriesgara nada en el proceso.

Hasta que por fin, la espera dio sus frutos.

El día de la graduación llegó, Sakura se puso su mejor vestido. Sus padres exclamaban a los cuatro vientos el orgullo que les llenaba al ver a su hija graduada, la pelirosa en ningún momento de la noche dejo de sonreír. Estaba despampanante.

Buscando con la mirada a cierto peligris, lo encontró hablando con otro de los profesores.

Kakashi volteó la mirada y se encontró con una sonriente pelirosa que le miraba a los ojos. El le guiñó el ojo y sonrió para la mujer. Ella se sonrojó y lanzó un beso al aire.

Kakashi tocó en la parte delantera de su traje una pequeña cajita en forma de cuadrado. Hoy sería su día.

.

Luego de la fiesta de despedida, los tragos, el baile, las felicitaciones, los abrazos y todo lo demás, Sakura volvió al departamento que compartía con Hatake desde hacía ya un año.

Su sorpresa fue grande al verlo sin camisa y solo con el pantalón del pijama puesto. Mirando serenamente por el balcón que daba justo al frente de un enorme edificio. Se acercó por detrás y se abrazó a su amplia espalda, inhalando su perfume varonil.

Kakashi la tomó de las manos y sin decir nada, la puso frente a él, con la vista fija en el edificio.

Sakura pestañeó incrédula, se frotó las manos sobre sus ojos verdes y creyó que era producto del cansancio acumulado, pero al no sentir a Kakashi detrás de ella y voltear, todo calló de repente como un balde de agua helada. Volvió la vista hacia el edificio de enfrente y leyó una vez más esas palabras:

*Sakura Haruno, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?*

Con los ojos cristalizados e incapaz de formular una oración coherente, solo asintió y se abrazó al hombre que colocaba un hermoso anillo en su dedo.

-Te amo- susurró a centímetros de su boca el peligris.

-No más que yo a ti-

Y con esto empezaron a celebrar, primero su compromiso y segundo la graduación de Sakura. Esta historia apenas inicia.

Tal vez los finales felices si existen.

Y el de ella solo le costó el aprobar el examen de admisión.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**¿Cumplió expectativas?**_

_**Házmelo saber por un review ;D**_


End file.
